Technical Field
This invention relates to runner data, and more particularly to a method and system for processing runner data.
Description of the Related Art
Running can provide multiple health benefits, including improving fitness, reducing the chance of heart disease, and improving overall well being. Among the challenges faced by runners, injury is one potential risk that can prevent beginning runners from achieving significant progress. One source of injury is how runners place their feet while running, including how the runner's foot impacts the ground between fore foot and rear foot and whether the foot rolls to one side or the other.
Although information may help prevent such injuries, conventional systems may be too difficult, costly, or inconvenient for most runners. For example, in some conventional systems, runner data is collected through treadmills with built-in force measurement systems. Such conventional systems may be costly, immobile, and inefficient.
In other conventional systems, costly, inefficient, or ineffective sensors may be used to collect data, which may also be collected incompletely. Such systems may be avoided by potential customers due to one or more of the inconveniences.
Accordingly, improvements may be made over conventional methods and systems.